


Breathless

by cacoethesism



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Honestly this is just a drabble but if I ever feel like making this into a fic I'll update the tags, Molestation, Vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacoethesism/pseuds/cacoethesism
Summary: Dave's thoughts two hours after an incident with Bro. Super vague.EDIT:I originally wrote this to cope, it was an in the moment "need to write this to get it out of my head" sort of thing so it's not meant to be canon whatsoever. Won't be elaborated on, edited, or furthered.





	

Sometimes everything is too real, and you just want it to stop please stop you want everything to stop-

But other times nothing is real enough and you would do anything to not be numb.

Then sometimes it's in-between, and you don't feel anything but anything is too much.

There's nothing else. Never a balance, never a break. Always just out of reach.

-

You just want it to stop. You want to stop thinking, stop feeling, stop existing. You want to disappear. You want to forget.

Your mind won't stop playing it over. Over and over again until you can't even think of anything else. Can't even sleep.

You can almost still feel his hands, hear his voice. His words, slow and slurred.

"Spread your legs."  
"Do you like this?"  
"Kiss me."

You trusted him. YOU TRUSTED HIM. Your mind is screaming those words and it's true, oh god it's true and you're a fool and you should've known-

But didn't you want this? This is what you wanted, right? You didn't tell him to stop. You didn't push him away, or say no. You let him. You nodded, and you gave in.

It's because you know you deserved it. You're disgusting, and worthless, and you deserved it.

You are Dave Strider. But more than anything in the world, you wish you're not.


End file.
